When Lightning Strikes
by Angel4Ever16
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a person, and that person was me." Elyon has no memory of anything before Dr. Bartley, and what he's taught her about the world and her powers. When he dies, she moves to Gotham, but the Dark Knight and his trusty sidekick pull her in and transform her into a hero. But why can't she remember? And does she even want to?
1. Genesis

Once upon a time, there was a person, and that person was me. And that's all I knew.

At least, it was all I knew, until I found myself in a city full of people. There was chaos and confusion, injuries and falls, and I didn't know what to make of it all. A man came and grabbed me. Dr. Bartley. He led me to a place full of people. It was all white. A hospital, he called it.

He taught me to speak and to understand what others said. I was a fast learner, he told me. Dr. Bartley decided that I had amnesia, which I found out from the computer he let me on that it is "a loss of a large block of interrelated memories; complete or partial loss of memory caused by brain injury, shock, etc."

He said I was a strange case.

Dr. Bartley liked to do tests on me. He took me in his basement after he found out something odd in my blood work. He said it was odd, how I had so much conductive metal in my body, mostly silver, too. As he told me this, he scratched his head, which I though was an odd behavior in itself.

I looked online again to find that silver is the most electrically conductive metal. I still didn't understand. I tried to follow what Dr. Bartley said to me, but he used a lot of technical phrases and long words, things that I most likely had no use for in my life before my memory disappeared. So, that meant that I had no idea what he was talking about.

I learned a lot from him though, and he learned a lot from the cells in my body, apparently. He talked a lot about how his discoveries would completely change the course of medicine. The abundant metals in my body were something new and unseen before. He tried to give me a CAT scan, but the metals in my body interfered with the machine. He was unable to get an accurate reading.

One day, something Dr. Bartley did changed something in my body. He later told me that he broke down the wall that kept the abilities hidden from me.

I was telekinetic, could control energy, and had the power of flight.

We practiced a lot with my abilities. He tried different ways of advancing my powers to their "full potential." I accidentally shocked him many times. But I grew to depend on the doctor.

Dr. Bartley moved us out to the country three months after he found me. It gave us more space for training. He put me on a rigorous diet and exercise regimen for the mornings when he was at the hospital and we worked on my mind and my powers when he came home in the afternoons. He taught me to fight, and had many different people come and teach me different types of martial arts, and boxing, and much, much more. He wanted me to be able to take people down first with my fists and only use my powers when absolutely necessary. The doctor made me a suit that worked with my powers and didn't hinder them. He packed it in a bag and hid it in a special compartment in the lab that only opened with his or my thumbprint. It was for 'emergencies.'

I didn't understand what he meant until the night he died. Whoever created me must have found us and didn't want Dr. Bartley to keep me. They wanted me back.

Dr. Bartley was grabbed, knocked to the ground. He bled. But he insisted I didn't go with them.

I didn't. When they killed him, I reacted. I used my training. I came so close to killing them. So close. But that's not what the doctor would want me to do.

I left them there and took the backpack. I disappeared, having learned my lesson. I wouldn't let others die. Using the address from Dr. Bartley's note—he left it in the bag—I journeyed to an apartment in Gotham City and transferred all the doctor's funds to my own bank account.

That's how I ended up here, in Gotham. That's how I ended up using the high tech computer and the gadgets in my bag to fight the endless amount of crime in this city. During the days, I trained. During the nights, I delivered justice.

Tonight was no different.

I crouched low on the roof. The dark gargoyle in front of me provided a dark shadow to hide beneath. I had overheard a tip from a group of bank robbers I had stopped last week. Tonight, there would be a break-in at Wayne Enterprises, and I was going to stop it.

It was right across the street. I cast out my telepathic reach toward the tall building. It was a stretch, but if I focused hard, I could do it. Of course, if I overdid it, I could be looking at a headache that lasted a few days. That had happened before, but I was always expanding my limits through training.

Because I was so focused on the building, and trying to find the group who would attempt to steal from the corporation, I didn't notice my surroundings. That made it quite easy for the Caped Crusader to sneak up on me.

Pain erupted in the back of my head. I fell to my knees, limp. Against my instincts, I let myself fall.

The roof was on an incline. I flipped myself down the hard material and flung myself off of the building. Keeping the drama, I went into a graceful swan dive, before pulling out of it at the last second and pulling myself to my feet. There was a swoosh behind me, and I knew he had landed.

"Who are you?" he growled. I nearly shivered at the deep loathing in his voice. Batman.

"No one," I whispered. He lunged for me, and I dove out of the way to avoid it. I felt his gloved hand wrap around my ankle and I fell to the ground. I swept my other leg around, causing him to fall as well. That allowed me to jump up and begin to run away.

Until I ran into the trusty sidekick.

It was like he came out of nowhere, bounding off the rooftops like a trapeze artist. I barely had enough time to roll away before he landed in the spot I had just been in. Two against one? Hardly fair.

I pulled out my eskrima sticks and twirled them to inform the duo that I knew what I was doing. Robin ran at me full force, but I knew their game. The brighter colors drew eyes away from the darker, more powerful one. When he leaped towards me, I flattened myself against the pavement, dodging him completely, before rolling into a position where I could launch myself at Batman.

The Dark Knight moved away from my first hit caught the stick in my right hand before twisting it away. I rolled with the motion, straight into a brick wall.

I felt the world spin. Colors danced in front of my eyes. They were too difficult for me to handle. Besides, what did they want to attack me for? I was helping them.

"I ask again, who are you?"

"I told you!" I spat. "No one important."

"I have to warn you," Robin stage-whispered to me, obviously pulling the 'good cop' routine, "He's especially cranky today. So just tell us what we want to know."

"I don't know who I am, okay?" I growled. The world had stopped spinning; I could fly again. But I needed to make sure they didn't follow me.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it!" I spat, before pulling out one of the gadgets Dr. Bartley had packed away for me. It was a metal handle. To others, it would be worthless. To me, it was an easy way to build energy constructs.

I allowed my sparks to gather in my chest, and pushed them outward, down my arms. The diversion of power caused the sapphire lightning bolts cascading down the shoulders and arms of my suit to light up—a little dramatic flair. I used the handles to control the energy, and I formed two whips, one for each hand. This was natural to me.

I flicked my wrists and the whips wrapped around each of the heroes. They struggled, but I didn't allow them to think of a way to escape. I forced a concentrated bolt of electricity down the whips and gave them enough of a shock to disorientate them. It wouldn't have any long lasting effects.

"Don't follow me," I ordered, shooting straight off into the night sky.

That was the first time I dealt with official heroes. It wouldn't be my last.


	2. The Capture

Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed upload—I was on vacation with no internet or cell service. Hope you like it! Special thanks to , my beta :)

My arms ached. It had been another long night. I had gone out of the city a ways, to a deserted warehouse—or at least, a formerly deserted warehouse. I had traced a large power surge to the building every two days, as if someone was taking electricity and storing it. I went to check it out and—surprise, surprise!—there was a pile of goons there, obviously doing something illegal.

I took them out and tied them up before they knew what was happening, and the police received an anonymous call.

One of the guys had gotten a good shot at me with a crowbar. There was a gash on my left shoulder that went through my suit and I could feel a bruise forming on my chest. They would heal fine, but I was careful when I dressed the wound and then put on a large t-shirt and sweatpants.

It was time to take stock, like usual, when I returned to the apartment. I emptied my utility belt onto the old, wooden desk. I hoped I would not need to create more projectiles. I had already used more than normal this week alone.

My eskrima sticks were perfectly fine, so I retracted them and placed them in their place on my wall. The pistol I carried was also fine, and none of the bullets were used. That was my emergency weapon. Next came the knives, again, a formality. Four, just in case. They were undamaged as well. The smoke pellets were small, numerous, and easy to come by, so I had a surplus of those. I pulled out the projectiles, based on the weapons of the duo I had met last week, and counted out twenty-four. That was broken down to three explosive, four cutting, four freeze, five flame, four flash grenade, and four gas projectiles. I had thirty of each type in stock, so adding those to make five of each would be easy. There was enough cable left to tie up twenty men, so I added a bit more.

My handles, which Dr. Bartley had called electricity wielders, were in pristine condition. Which was good, because I only had a few in stock. It was difficult to backwards engineer them. The blueprints Dr. Bartley had used were lost to me, as well as the blueprints for my sphere.

It was my greatest weapon. The sphere was a ball that fit in my cupped hands, and in the sling at my hip. It was filled with swirling gray and blue mist that I had yet to understand. It was a storage container for my excess energy, which I had a lot of. It helped in battle because my energy was limited to my strength and emotions. I could store my energy when I wasn't using it for when I needed it.

I checked the capacity and noticed that it was eighty-nine percent full. That was pushing it. I needed to unload in the local power grid soon.

My eyelids felt heavy. I needed my four hours of sleep. I would go to a secure location when I awoke, I decided.

I was asleep once my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at exactly nine-thirty, as usual, with sweat pouring down my forehead—an indicator of another nightmare I could not recall. I pulled on my training clothes, checked my shoulder, and then proceeded to run thirteen miles around the city limits, a half marathon. I ran to the abandoned barn Dr. Bartley had left to me when he died. Inside was a state-of-the-art training facility. The technology inside impressed me. It adjusted to my strength and abilities and created training regimens and obstacle courses designed to challenge me.

I used many of the exercise machines normally found in a workout room or a gym. The amount I could lift was not very impressive. My body was made up of lean muscle, like the body of a swimmer, rather than the giant muscle of bodybuilders.

My challenge today was to hack into a mainframe while being shot at with sedative darts and then run through an obstacle course to escape. The computer appraised my performance, and I was able to score a ninety-five out of one hundred. This pleased me. Some days I was not able to complete the challenge, and that was greatly upsetting.

"Computer," I said in between gulps from my water bottle, "Run a scan of the power grid. Search for the sector with the least amount of power."

"Scanning," the female voice announced. I sat down in the office chair, finished training for the day. Sweat poured down my body. I felt satisfied, yet disgusting.

There was a ping from the computer. "Search complete. Sector one-dash-four is lacking power."

I sat up. That seemed too perfect. I had investigated that site and it seemed a to be a popular drop-off of illegal materials. It was outside Gotham, but I was fine with that. I had steered clear of the city since Batman and Robin had (_somehow_) deduced I was a threat.

"Great," I replied. "Power down. See you tomorrow, Kate," I said, calling the computer by the name Dr. Bartley had given her."

"Goodbye."

I exited the old barn and began to run to the apartment building. Halfway there, I began to experience a migraine, but I pushed away the feeling. _I could __**not**__ have a setback today._

I arrived an hour before I had to depart. I took a shower and pulled on my bodysuit, carefully admiring the detail put into it. Dr. Bartley had put a lot of time into my gadgets. The bodysuit was no exception. It was made of a spandex material, allowing it to be flexible, without billowing out and getting in the way. I didn't quite understand everything about the suit, but I knew it was made of a Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It was conductive, so that if needed, a full body electric charge would not harm the fabric or hinder the charge, it would simply pass through. Because my power was an electric blue or perhaps a sapphire, the doctor had put lightning bolts cascading down my shoulders, chest, and back in the same color. It looked magnificent. He made many, and they were all hanging in my closet.

I began to load up, placing each of my gadgets in their correct compartments. The two eskrima sticks would be retracted to small metal cylinders and placed side-by-side at my left hip. The knives would be scattered about my person, one in my right sleeve, one strapped to my left ankle, one in a pocket on my left shoulder, and the last one in a pouch on my belt. My pistol was strapped to my left thigh, and the cable was strung in a retractable device that easily fit onto my utility belt. The projectiles and the smoke pellets were settled into their respected compartments, classified by type, in the belt. My electricity wielders were strapped to opposite hips, for easy access. Last but certainly not least, the sphere was strapped to my right hip.

I walked over to my bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Inside was a crumpled piece of paper, one that I had looked at many times over. The last thing Dr. Bartley gave me. I pressed the small paper gently to my lips before putting it away.

It was time.

I launched myself through the window, feeling the adrenaline rush kick in as I dropped to the empty alleyway. Thirteen-point-four-two seconds before I hit the pavement, I let my flight abilities kick in, and I shot up. I flew for a while towards the west, keeping myself in the cloud layer, as to not draw attention to myself. At this altitude, the world below looked exactly like the picture on Google Maps, making it simple to navigate.

I couldn't put the electricity directly into the power lines because it could cause a power surge. It was safer to find the power box and input the energy that way. I had done it a thousand times, and it was no different today. It took me only a few minutes, and I was on my way to the supposed drop-off point.

And then I was surrounded.

"Please do not resist. We wish to take you in for questioning," a dark-skinned male announced. I surveyed the group hesitantly.

The male who had spoken was obviously Aqualad, marked by the symbol on his belt that matched Aquaman's. There were two other males. One was dressed brightly in red and yellow, with goggles perched on top of his head and a cartoon lightning bolt on his chest: Kid Flash. Then there was Superboy, with the familiar scarlet symbol on his black t-shirt. For a hero, he was dressed rather..._normally_. Two females were with them, making them a team of five. Miss Martian looked similar to her mentor, Martian Manhunter, but her red hair looked...odd. It suited her, though. The last was a blonde clad in green with a bow in her grasp. Green Arrow's protégée, perhaps? I thought he had Speedy.

"Don't electrocute me again," chuckled a familiar voice from behind me. I whirled around, and drew my electricity wielders, but I didn't power them up. Though he couldn't see it through my mask, I narrowed my sapphire eyes darkly.

The Boy Wonder stood calmly before me. His red, yellow, and black uniform tight again the lean muscles in his arms, legs, and chest. His right hand rested against a compartment in his utility belt.

"I wouldn't have done it in the first place if you hadn't followed me," I murmured, appraising the group. They weren't worried. Maybe they should be.

I didn't like this. I couldn't use my telekinesis or telepathy because the Martian was sure to foil that. Her training in psychokinesis was much more thorough than mine. I was outnumbered, six to one, and to top it all off, the migraine was back. My migraines were never small either. They were..._strange_. I forced a mind block upon the ache and focused on my surroundings. I couldn't afford to go with them, which meant I couldn't afford to lose this fight. Who knows what they would do to me?

I tossed a few smoke pellets around, coating the area in more darkness. I had to go for Robin first—he had more experience in the shadows. I lunged for him, but he flipped away from me. I performed a front handspring forward and used the momentum to kick at his chest. The second half of the Dynamic Duo grabbed my ankle and twisted it away, similar to the move Batman had pulled on me last week. I rolled myself in the air, pulling my other leg up to kick him in the chest.

He fell to the ground. Perfect timing. Miss Martian and Kid Flash were coming at me. I threw two projectiles, a flame and a freeze, at them. Miss Martian was knocked violently away from the fire, and the speedster's feet were frozen solid. He growled, glaring menacingly at the ground. I allowed myself a small smirk.

Arms latched around my torso, trapping my arms to my sides. I screamed out as they began to squeeze. It _hurt_! My brain acted on instinct because my body was too far-gone due to the pain. A rib snapped, and the emotional overload sent an instinctive electric current down my arms to him. It was his turn to let out a yell and he stumbled back, only to run at me again.

He was almost close enough for me to shock him, so I powered up. Electric blue sparks traveled through my whole body, comforting me. I readied myself, prepared to douse him with as much electricity as an indestructible Kryptonian could take.

Instead, I was hit with a barrage of water.

I screamed out in absolute pain. Everyone knows electricity and water do not mix. My jaw clenched as the sting of a thousand needles cleaving through my skin rippled down my body. I gritted my teeth painfully as the ground promptly rushed up to meet me.

My body's natural response was to load up on more sparks and electrocute the bringer of pain. I swallowed hard, suppressing the impulse. The pain lessened, but not enough. I pushed myself to a crouch, heaving violently.

The headache flared in my temple. I groaned and clutched my head, ready to succumb to the pain and whatever vision it might bring.

No—_focus_! This couldn't happen right now.

A well-timed arrow grazed across my cheek. I growled, finding the source. Archer-girl was standing a few yards away, hitching another arrow into her bow. Aqualad was next to her, crouching on the ground in pain. Seems my electricity traveled through the wave of water to the source. Great.

I flipped toward her, gathering as much momentum as I could. As I got closer, she readied her stance, but kept her bow pointed my way, trying to find an opening to shoot. I furrowed my eyebrows. That thing couldn't have been good at close range.

I dodged her arrow easily and whirled around to send my fist at her face. She expertly grabbed my fist and tried to twist it back, but I sent a kick to her stomach. The blonde gasped and stumbled back.

I heard a roar behind me, so I dropped to the ground, pressing myself against the cool pavement. A figure went straight over me, barreling into archer-girl. That would leave some bruises.

An odd cackling on my left alerted me to...a small bomb, birdarang-style. The explosion sent me tumbling away, a large burn erupting on my shoulder. I cried out, but quickly clamped my mouth shut. The bomb left a stream of gas, clouding the premises. That meant that I could move about to hide and think of a plan.

I couldn't run now—they could, and would, easily follow me.

Good thing I was smart enough to leave ten percent capacity in the sphere. I placed my right hand on the energy store, and suddenly I was filled with the sparks. They began to congregate in bolts, rippling across my skin. With this much power, I knew my eyes had to be glowing the same color as the lightning.

"Aqualad, now!" the Boy Wonder's voice hit my ears along with a sense of panic.

A wave of H2O shot at me, so I did the only thing I could: I shot a bolt of high-powered lightning at it.

The stream of water, powered with the electricity it absorbed, hit me square in the chest, and I was launched out of my control. I couldn't think or speak, besides the steady scream of pain pouring out of my mouth. My mind ran through thoughts like a bulldozer, ignoring anything but the agony.

And that wasn't even the _worst_ of it. Because of the torture, my mind block had been torn down, and the flashes of light began to blaze in my mind's eye. There were people...people I didn't have any memory of ever seeing.

I barely noticed when I hit the ground in full force. My skin felt like it was on fire! I could stand the water if I wasn't charged, but I had been _over_charged, and the effect was torturous. My head felt like it would explode any second now. I whimpered miserably.

The flashes were settling on the face of a woman. Her bright red hair was short, like mine, and her glasses took away from her emerald eyes. She was looking at me in... pride? Why? Who was she?

Her image was distorted by black spots that merged together, until all I saw resembled a black hole, and I was unconscious.


	3. I Do Not Kill

"_Say it again," Dr. Bartley ordered quietly. His normally kind eyes were hardened, determined to teach me something._

"_I will not kill."_

"_I expect you to mean it," he murmured, rubbing his temples. "No one deserves to die, not even the people who have killed. They deserve to sit in a cell for the rest of their lives, learning the depth of what they have done."_

"_I understand, Dr. Bartley."_

_His brown eyes met mine, and I didn't look away. Dr. Bartley had told me that normal humans do not hold eye contact for as long as I do. He said that they get nervous and look away. I do not understand how they could. Eyes show so much about a person, so much about their soul, their thoughts. Dr. Bartley's show me that even though he sometimes says harsh things in harsh tones, he means well. He wants me to become this 'hero' for the good of mankind._

_Perhaps it is not the eyes that have shown me this at all. I have not perfected the ability to shield my mind yet, so I could have been reading his mind on accident._

_Sometimes, I don't read his mind on accident, and I discover terrible things. Yesterday, for instance, Dr. Bartley thought about his death. He thought it might not be far away._

_I cried. I cannot lose him. He is all I have. But I decided I would become this 'hero' for him._

As I awoke, I noticed a couple of things. One, the world around me was gray. Completely gray. Three of the walls were the same soulless color, with no distinctive markings, except for the bed I was laying on. The fourth wall held a window that others could probably see me through, but the glass on my side was tinted, and a door. I assumed it was locked. No doubt there was at least one camera aimed my way. Most likely in the corner by the door—that's where I could sense a dull electrical charge, no doubt covered in rubber.

I shivered. I didn't like this at all. I couldn't remember how I got here, and a headache was threatening to rip my skull to shreds. My hand found its way to my temple, trying to massage it out. No such luck.

On top of everything, my body felt..._wrong_. It was almost like being deep underwater. The liquid could put constant, numbing pressure over my body, enveloping me in its noose. Underwater, my sparks were useless, unless I wanted to cause harm to myself—_my sparks_!

I leapt to my feet, panic worsening the pressure. They were trapped! The cool metal around my neck became apparent now. It had to be some sort of inhibitor collar, designed to keep my powers at bay. But they didn't understand! My sparks were written into my bodily systems. They weren't just powers; they were a part of me, my self, my being.

I let out a screech of terror. They couldn't keep me like this! It wasn't right! If my electricity couldn't release, it would build up and overload my systems!

"_You're killing me_!" I gasped out, falling to my knees. The energy was becoming red hot, increasing with my panic. I lifted my arm, let my widened eyes swell as the normally pale skin turned pink, then red. Welts began popping up; I screamed again. My brain barely registered a presence in my mind, and as soon as I did, it dissipated. Someone opened the door and rushed to my side, but I couldn't see them. My eyes were clenched tight, like the rest of my body, as I writhed in agony.

A far away voice was yelling. "I don't know how to help her!"

"Inject her with the sedative," another replied.

"I don't know if that will help! The foreign metals and chemicals in her body may negatively react to the morphine."

A third voice chimed in, "I believe the pain has been created by her mind. Let me try and put her to sleep."

"M'gann said she could block her. We don't know what else she can do. I don't want you to take that risk. Inject her."

"But—!"

"Do it."

A tiny prick let me know that the orders were carried out. My muscles relaxed involuntarily, and I felt myself slipping away from the pain, the voices, the reality.

And straight toward my nightmares.

_Always alone._

I awoke with a start, my heart pounding erratically. My eyes focused on my toes beneath the bedspread as I tried to catch my breath.

"Good morning, sunshine," a familiar voice said to my left. I jerked away, surprised. It was the Boy Wonder, sitting casually in a chair next to my bed.

I tried to speak, but was unable. I coughed a few times, and then rasped, "Good morning."

He frowned and turned to face the window. "Could we get some water for her?"

My eyes widened at the dreaded word. Robin's trained eyes picked up on the movement beneath my mask—I briefly wondered why they had kept it on my face.

"It's to drink, not to toss on you, I promise."

I nodded, silently scolding myself for the irrational response.

His voice kept coming, as if he needed to fill the silence between us. "That'd be really cruel of me to toss it on you, especially with how bad you reacted to Aqualad's wave. Anything that keeps someone in the infirmary unconscious for two weeks is considered torture in my book—"

"Two weeks?" I coughed.

"Yeah," he frowned sympathetically. "Sorry about that."

"Is—" I interrupted myself to cough, while he sent a look to the window, "—is Aqualad okay?"

Robin's eyes widened, and then narrowed in confusion. "He...he recovered just fine after a couple of days. His hands are a bit marked up, but they'll heal fine. The water was traveling towards you, so when the electricity latched on, you got hit the worst."

I nodded. It was easier not to panic with someone here with me.

"Do you have a name?"

"I...um...," I stuttered over the questions for a few seconds. "N-not that I know of."

His brow furrowed, but before he could answer, a knock sounded on the door, and the red, yellow, and black clad superhero jumped up and went to the door. He came back with a glass of water and a laptop. He gently handed me the glass, and I sipped it cautiously.

The sidekick powered up the computer with practiced ease and clicked to a program. "I'm sorry to do this to you right when you just awoke from what seems like some disastrous nightmares—heavy on the _dis_. But the Bats—"

"Nightmares?"

He glanced toward me, catching the break in my voice. "Yeah, you were screaming in different languages while you slept. I just guessed it was a nightmare."

"What did I—" I began to cough again. When I finished, I sipped again at the water before continuing. "What did I say?"

"_No_ _voy_ _a_ _volver_, _je_ _ne_ _reviendrai_ _pas_, _sitarudi_, and other things. All meaning, 'I will not return.' You kept repeating it in different languages. It was kind of impressive."

"Oh. I didn't know. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. So, anyway, Bats wants me to show you this video. It puts you at blame for a drug deal and a murder. That's why we wanted to speak with you."

I frowned. I didn't organize drug deals—I took them down. And killing...that was something I would never do.

He let the video play. The screen showed footage from a security camera, showing a familiar alleyway in Gotham. There were six figures. Four looked to be drug addicts, one seemed to be me, and the last one was holding a bag and stood at my shoulder.

I studied what seemed to be myself. The costume was...wrong. The blue wasn't _my_ proverbial sapphire. It was some kind of terrible imitation...maybe it was teal. The pockets for my gadgets were all wrong, and whoever it was missed the sphere. The hair was the wrong shade of blonde. Her chin was the wrong shape and size, and she was much taller than me. She looked older as well. Not to mention, I _never_ stood like that: chest out, both hands on my hips, the picture of sleazy arrogance.

Voices came out of the speakers, surprisingly clear.

"Did you bring the money?" the knock-off me asked. I cringed. Her voice was much too squeaky to be my own.

"Y-yeah. Did you bring the g-goods?" the leader of the four stuttered. They seemed scared. I briefly wondered what this girl had done to make them this way—and why they had come if they were so scared. The group seemed to be jittery, they kept looking over their shoulders and they seemed to be shaking.

"Of course. Jed," she commanded, looking over her shoulder to the man. "Give them the drugs."

"Hold on a minute," one of the addicts said. It was a female. She pushed herself to the front of the pack, right in front of the knock-off. Her stance showed she was confident and ready to fight, if the need be. Now that I looked at her, she seemed like someone who _wouldn't_ be buying drugs. Maybe for a boyfriend? Family member? "How do we know you haven't laced them with something else?"

"You don't."

The girl scowled. "Fine. I'm done."

"No you aren't," knock-off me snarled. A pistol was pulled swiftly from the holster on her hip. She pointed it at the girl's back and sent two shots to her spine.

She dropped like a stone, dead.

"Now you're done."

The rest of the group looked stunned. They didn't expect that sort of cruelty.

"Now, who wants this batch?"

The image froze. It was only then that I realized I was shaking. How could she murder someone like that? As if she had no regard for human life at all? That was _wrong_!

"I know its wrong. That's what Batman and I try to stop every day."

I looked up at Robin, startled. I hadn't realized I had voiced my thoughts. "That's what I was trying to prevent as well. That's not me."

"It looks like you."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, it isn't. Look, her features are wrong. The chin is too pointed, she's too tall, and her hair is more brown than blonde. Her costume is the wrong color and her pouches are in the wrong spots and there's no sphere."

"Oh yeah, I saw you had a sphere thing. What's it for?"

I swallowed. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

The question caused a bright smile to lighten his face. "It's what makes me such a good detective."

I let our gaze hold for a minute. He seemed nice enough...maybe even trustworthy. "The sphere is pretty much a high tech storage container for my excess energy."

He nodded. "That was J'onn's first suspicion. The Green Lanterns said they saw a similar device on a different planet, called Zeua."

"Robin," I started. I had to make him understand.

"Yeah?"

I looked him straight in the eye...or, mask. "I would never do that. I couldn't."

He seemed to debate internally for a few minutes, before nodding. "I have to talk to Batman. See you later."

He left the room through the gray door, leaving me to my own devices. I scowled. It was terribly irrational, since I was alone all of the time, but I hated being left _alone_. And what was I supposed to do now, twiddle my thumbs? Sit here?

I got to my feet and put my arms above my head to stretch out. My joints cracked, and my muscles shifted uncomfortably. My body ached a bit, still. I allowed myself to contort into a few flexibility-enhancing poses. During the last one, my chest began to burn, so I toned down the intensity of the exercise and began to cool down. I lowered myself so I was on my hands and knees, and then closed my eyes, focusing solely on my breathing.

I pressed my dominant hand, my left, into the ground, and put all of my weight into it. Using all of my muscles to keep myself steady, I pushed my body straight up, pointing my limbs out in sort of a star.

Robin came back at that moment, and the surprise almost upset my balance. I focused again on my breathing and ignored him. My muscles began to scream, so I unlocked my left arm and used it to push myself straight up. I curled myself into a ball and at the right moment, spread myself out. I landed with a small _thump_.

I opened my eyes to see a small smirk on Robin's face. "Nice. I could do that when I was nine."

I narrowed my eyes, murmuring, "You didn't have to learn your whole life over."

"What?"

"Nothing," I told him. I settled myself gently on the bed, leaving Boy Wonder to sit on the chair again. "What do your superiors have to say?"

"All of what you said checked out."

"But you're still keeping me locked up with this collar on."

"Ah...yeah."

"Why?"

"We don't know anything about you. You are playing the hero bit now, but what if you switch?"

"What if _you_ switch?"

"We won't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Then why does Batman keep Kryptonite in his utility belt?"

Robin scowled. "That's different. Superman was once—"

"It's the same to me," I finalized. He said nothing, and we lapsed into silence for a while.

My thoughts turned to Dr. Bartley. I wished he were still with me. It was hard without him. Sure, we didn't purposely try and have fun, but it was easy to relax and smile with him around. For the past month, I did things by the book. Eat, sleep, shower, train, defeat bad guys. There wasn't enough room for anything else.

I frowned. This couldn't be legal. I mean, a bunch of supposed superheroes, keeping a young girl prisoner, even after she had cleared herself from a drug deal and murder. I wanted to get out and find whoever was impersonating me and turn them in.

Dr. Bartley would know how to get me out of here. I knew he would.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

His voice startled me from my inattention. I looked at him, masked eyes meeting masked eyes. "What?"

Robin gave me a lopsided grin. "It's a saying."

"You wish to know the inner workings of my brain in exchange for a disk of copper that is worth almost nothing in today's economy?"

His forehead creased. "Well, when you put it like that...it seems like an unfair trade."

"Yes."

"Tell me anyway."

I sighed. The boy did not know how to be quiet. How could Batman deal with him? "I was thinking about someone. The man who adopted me."

"Adopted you? What happened to your parents?"

I looked away. "I do not know."

"What do you mean?"

"None of your business!" I snapped. My body tensed, and I felt the sparks go up in a frenzy.

"Relax," the Boy Wonder soothed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I calmed a little at his voice, but it wasn't enough. My eyes shut tight, feeling the ache in my chest begin. A warm, gloved hand gently touched my shoulder. My eyes snapped open, and in my surprise, the energy dissipated.

The contact drew me into him—not physically. My consciousness reached towards his instinctively.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her, but Batman wanted answers, and—_"

I jerked away from him. My body hit the wall behind me with a loud _smack_. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I put my head in my hands, shielding my face from him. "I thought I fixed that a while ago! My shield is supposed to stop this! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? What happened?"

I met his eyes, and he seemed surprised to see tears in mine. I didn't want him to hate me. "You didn't feel it? When you touched my shoulder, I accidentally touched your mind. I'm sorry!"

"How? The collar—"

"—is most likely set for electrokinesis and flight, not psionic abilities." I sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"It's...okay. You didn't mean to."

"It's not okay! I should be able to control it! Dr. Bartley made—" I clamped my mouth shut quickly, biting my tongue in the process, as I realized my mistake.

"Dr. Bartley? The one who was found dead a month ago?"

I felt an ache in my chest, but this time it was from sadness. I nodded slowly, feeling the tears prickle behind my eyes.

"Did you...did you kill him?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I would never ever kill anyone, least of all him. He was the only person who was nice to me! He took care of me; he helped me. He trained me!"

The door creaked open. The dark figure of Gotham's Caped Crusader stood in the doorway, file in his hand.

"Why don't you tell us what's happened since you were found in the woods five months ago," he growled.

**Hey guys! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! Please review and tell me what was enjoyable and what wasn't so I can work on it! :) Thank you so much for reading!**

**I wrote the last chunk of this in Drivers Ed. What a boring class! I have my second Behind the Wheel tomorrow, though, so wish me luck! :)**


	4. Elyon

"Why don't you tell us what's happened since you were found in the woods five months ago," Batman growled.

I gaped in surprise before realizing whom I was speaking to. I blinked away the shock and allowed myself a moment to compose myself. "That was quick," I whispered. He cocked his head but said nothing. He was good at was he did, that was for sure. I glanced at Robin, but his gaze was on his mentor.

My eyes found the ground. "Dr. Bartley took me home with him from the hospital. He made me his prime responsibility. At first he just taught me basic things, like how to speak, read, write, but when he saw my blood work..."

I continued to tell them everything. It felt good. I wasn't alone; I wasn't a freak. On the other side of that door were superheroes with powers abilities beyond the normal human. I prayed they would accept me.

My pause allowed me to collect myself. This would be the hardest part. "A month ago, Dr. Bartley and I were testing my powers, like usual. Alarms started blaring, and I didn't know what was going on. Dr. Bartley pushed me into a closet just as footsteps were coming down the stairs."

I was crying now. "Th-they were talking too quietly for me to hear, but I could tell the men were angry at the doctor. One pulled out a gun and sh-shot him in the chest.

"I couldn't handle it, I was so _furious._ My energy was rising with my anger, and I could barely breathe. Before I knew what I was doing, the men were on the ground, unconscious. And I was holding enough electricity to kill both of them ten times over. I almost did it."

"But you didn't," Robin guessed.

I nodded, unable to speak. My body shuddered violently. I swallowed hard. "B-b-but he's dead, and I-I couldn't s-save h-him."

By this point, I was all out weeping. I covered my face with my hands. Why had I told them this?! I didn't even know them!

The door slammed open at that point, and I jumped about five feet in the air. My eyes opened in surprise to see a blonde woman barreling over to the Dark Knight, eyes ablaze.

"I leave for ten minutes and you force her to relive _that_! You _know_ how hard it is to watch someone die! You _know_! Physically, she's Robin's age, but mentally, she's as young as _Conner_!"

"We need _answers_, Dinah—!"

"Don't _Dinah_ me! You're the one who needs answers, Batman! J'onn has been monitoring her this whole time! She's a young girl, suffering from amnesia, who has been thrust into a world of pain, damnit!"

I couldn't breathe. This woman was standing up to _Batman_, defending _me_. I sniffled a little, trying to muffle my sadness.

She—Dinah—turned to face me. Her blue-gray eyes were cold, angry, but they softened when they reached me. Her blonde hair was wavy and somehow familiar. She was dressed in a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, gray stockings, and a blue jacket.

"You're Black Canary?" I asked, finding the connection. She was a superhero, using her famous Canary Cry to take down criminals.

She nodded. "You can call me Dinah, dear. Do you have a name?"

I was shaking my head before she finished. "I can't remember one."

Her eyes flashed, and then she was back to yelling at Batman, "You had better be happy with yourself, sending the Team to capture a girl with no name who was _just trying to help_!"

The Dark Knight grimaced.

"I'm taking her in."

Batman nodded. "I figured."

"Good. Now give me the keys to her collar," Black Canary ordered. There was a small jingling as the keys exchanged hands. "Robin, could you grab M'gann or Artemis, and ask them to bring the smallest clothes they have? She's pretty tiny, and these clothes don't seem comfortable."

Robin grinned. "Sure thing!" He disappeared through the doorway with a cackle.

Black Canary walked over to me, holding the keys in her right hand. She unlocked the keys in her right hand. She unlocked the collar and pulled the cool metal from my neck.

I sighed as the sparks rushed along my skin, tickling my hands. My eyes closed briefly. It was such a _relief_. I sensed that the walls were covered in rubber, but beneath them was a strong metal designed to keep criminals in. A current in the corner to my left alerted me to an outlet, and another told me that the camera was exactly where I had thought it was.

My eyes opened, and I saw Batman and Dinah studying me. They expected me to try and escape!

I wasn't sure why I didn't. Maybe it was because I knew they could easily apprehend me and I'd be right back where I started. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I _wanted_ to stay. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Thank you," I told Dinah, my words ending in a cough.

"You're welcome." She held out her hand for me to grab. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

I nodded. I really hoped I didn't smell bad.

Dinah let me use one of the bathrooms in the Cave. It was a whole room of showerheads connected to a room full of sinks, mirrors, and stalls. When I finished showering, I found a bag full of toiletries and clothing on the counter.

I pulled the zipper open and grabbed some of the clothes. It took awhile, trying to fish through to some that would fit, but I finally settled on a pair of black leggings. The top was a light blue half-sleeved shirt that hung off my body weirdly. The smallest shoes in the bag were pink ballet shoes, and they fit my feet perfectly.

After repacking the clothes I didn't use, I moved on to the toiletries. I brushed my teeth carefully, and then skipped over the makeup. I combed through my wet hair, slowly easing out the tangles. Then, I used the blow dryer to partially dry my hair.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, trying to find anything different. My hair was darker, due to the water, but it was still as blonde as ever. My eyes were still a strange electric blue. Overall, I looked the same as ever, but I felt different.

I thumbed through the bag, and my heart dropped to my stomach. _They hadn't given me a mask!_

I gulped and walked over to the door. I tried to open it as little as possible without showing my eyes. "Dinah?"

"Yes?"

I hesitated a moment before lowering my voice. "May I have my mask?"

There was a long pause. "Sure, sweetie." She passed it to me through the crack in the door, and I quickly put it over my eyes. I opened the door wider and stepped out, eyes on the floor.

There was a small snicker. I looked up in surprise to see Black Canary, Miss Martian, and Robin staring at me, Robin covering his mouth suspiciously. I cocked my head and he snorted from trying to hold in his laughter. The two other heroes gave him a sideways glance.

I followed his gaze to me feet and blushed. My eyes found the ground again.

"All that would fit you was Artemis's old ballet shoes?!" he laughed.

I swear my face was cherry-red.

"Robin!" M'gann scolded, but she had a smile on her face.

I turned to Dinah, and she was smiling too. "Don't worry, hun, we'll get you your own clothes and shoes." She placed her hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

A wave of Déjà vu hit me like a ton of bricks. My knees weakened and I dropped to the ground. I cupped my throat, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know! We have to get her to the med-bay!"

Their voices faded in and out of my hearing in tune with my failing vision. Suddenly, everything went black.

"_Don't worry hun."_

I could see again, but I was faced with a strange place and strange faces. It was a dark room, full of shadows, and I was sitting by a fireplace. A hand was on my back, rubbing it gently in the way that Dinah had done.

I felt myself say, "_One hundred and twenty four, Linda."_

"_What?" Linda asked, bewildered._

"_That's how many couples I've met. That's how many times I've been rejected. I've been here longer than any other kid, Linda! No one wants me!"_

_Linda sighed, still rubbing my back. Tears leaked out of my eyes, and I brushed them away with a tight fist._

"_Elyon. Listen to me."_

I felt a jolt. That was my** name**.

"_You're a special girl, and I'm sorry no one has realized it. But I promise you, there will be a family for you. They will see how absolutely amazing you are and love you for it. You just have to be patient."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, Elyon."_

Elyon.

I sucked in a large breath as my vision faded once again. The darkness rippled, and then a white ceiling came into view. I was on a bed, probably in the infirmary. I blinked a couple of times, pulling reality into focus.

"Is she awake?"

I coughed and pulled myself into an upright position. "Yes, I am."

"They couldn't get you out of your own head! What happened?"

I smiled up at the pair in front on me. It was just M'gann and Dinah, but that was enough for me. It was _somebody_.

"It was a memory," I started, before my smile burst into a grin. "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Dinah, M'gann—"

"What are you—?"

"My name is Elyon."

Hey guys! I know this one is kind of short compared to my other ones, but I really felt bad for not updating for so long! I went on vacation and it was _glorious_! (Starfire reference! Teen Titans, anyone?)

Sooo, now we know that her name is Elyon, and Black Canary either sees potential in her or just pities her...hm...

Thanks for all the support on this story guys :) If you could leave a review, that'd be wonderful, and if you could leave a review telling me what you think Ely's superhero name should be, that'd be amazing!


	5. Adjusting

She ran at me again, throwing a punch my way. I swiveled skillfully to avoid the blow. Her other arm swung around in what she called a 'typical villain reaction.' As she instructed, I tried to duck, but my arm got caught, and I was flung onto my back. A grunt of pain escaped my lips, and my fist slammed into the ground in frustration.

Black Canary crouched next to me, a small smile on her lips. "Hey, its okay. Don't get upset; learning takes time. You've only been at this for a week."

"Dinah, we've been working on one move for almost an hour now."

"Yes," she agreed, looking very amused. "But only after you dismantled every possible scenario I could think up on taking out a group—"

"Taking out a bunch of thugs is _easy_—!"

"Not for some. Not to mention you passed my weaponry tests with high marks."

I gave her an exasperated look.

"Look, Elyon, I know you can do this. You are a natural fighter, but I think you're just overthinking this," she explained. Dinah's eyes lit up. "I have an idea. I'll be right back."

She seemed excited as she walked briskly from the training room, toward the living room and kitchen of the Cave. It was a place I had been avoiding. That was where most of the Team hung out.

Not that I was _avoiding_ _them_ or anything. I just...I don't know.

I rolled back, put my weight in my hands, and thrust my body upwards. I landed gently on the balls of my feet. My dry throat made me walk over to the bench, and I reached into my electric blue duffel bag—courtesy of Black Canary, or rather Green Arrow. My electric blue water bottle seemed like a gift from heaven as the cool water ran down my throat.

I sighed. Yes, I was avoiding them. I wasn't ready to face them yet. I needed to make a name for myself. I needed to be a better hero before I could be comfortable with them.

"That's all I want you to do, okay?" I heard Black Canary say as her and whomever she was talking to came down the hallway. I hurriedly wiped the sweat from my face with the—surprise, surprise!—electric blue water towel.

"Okay, whatever," a gruff voice replied.

"Thanks, Conner."

I turned to see Superboy and Dinah walking down the hall. He seemed to be frowning at me. Oh, _great_.

"You're going to practice the move with Conner, alright?" Black Canary said, addressing me. I gave her a look but still nodded in agreement.

We stood facing each other in the center of the room. He readied his stance carefully. I did the same. There was a small window of time where we just stood there, appraising each other's battle pose carefully. Conner's fists were higher than mine, and his chest was pushed outwards, so even if I had no idea he was the clone of Superman, I knew he would play off his strength. If he was doing the same as I, he would notice my shoulders were hunched forward and my fists were lower, meaning I was concentrating on defense and deflecting his punches. I knew my small limbs could not match his muscle.

He ran at me, and again, I found the swivel correctly. This time, though, when I failed to duck correctly, my error caused me to fly across the room and slam into a cave wall. I moaned in pain.

Superboy locked eyes with Dinah. "_This_ is the girl you just had to train?"

His words echoed in my head. Anger blossomed in my chest, and I felt my sparks reacting. I pushed them down, remembering Black Canary's earlier words. _Only use your powers when absolutely necessary._

If I had been using my powers as well as my fighting knowledge, he'd be K-O'ed by now.

I leapt to my feet. "Again." He responded by turning to face me with a blank, bored expression. We got in our stances.

Superboy charged. Suddenly, everything felt slower. I swiveled as he punched at me, but instead of ducking under the second punch, I made the split-second decision to go into a backbend. I twisted my legs around his torso and knocked him off balance, sending him into the ground.

I flipped forward into a defensive crouch. My sapphire eyes, hidden by the mask, narrowed in concentration.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Superboy's face as he got to his feet, but it disappeared as he readied himself again. This time, he let me be on the offensive.

I did a round-off forward, and as Superboy tried to kick me, I rolled under his legs. Before he could whirl around, I jumped onto his shoulders and kicked off, sending him flying forward onto his knees.

Conner somersaulted forward and whipped around, his wild eyes searching for me. He rushed at me with a punch laced with super strength, and I cartwheeled to the side to get away from it. I kicked at him, but he grabbed my foot and tossed me over his shoulder.

I absorbed the momentum by going into a forward roll as I hit the ground. A small huff of annoyance sounded in my throat.

Our eyes met, and there was a second of pure silence as we calculated our next moves. I shifted my stance, readying for an offensive strike. I performed a round off, followed by a double back handspring, and used the force in a six-foot high back tuck. My feet landed squarely on Superboy's shoulders and I crouched on top of him to find the pressure point on the side of his neck. Black Canary had stressed this particular point of the human body multiple times in the 'classroom' part of these teachings.

He dropped like a stone.

I straightened up, shaking out my limbs. My eyes found Black Canary, but she was staring down at Superboy, who was regaining his strength from the short paralysis. There was a large grin on her face.

"Yes, this is the girl I just 'had to train,'" she laughed, blue-gray eyes sparkling.

Conner pulled himself to his feet, shooting her a playful frown. He looked over to me and paused. I waited patiently, wondering if I should say something or if he was going to. Would he be angry with me? Would he—?

"You're good," he said simply.

My eyes widened. I felt my knees shake.

"Thanks," I murmured.

His hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit that some humans had. "I mean it. If...," Superboy faltered. He looked like he was trying to find the right words. "If you ever need a sparring partner, I'll be around."

I froze in delight, not knowing how to respond. To my left, Black Canary was busying herself with cleaning up the projectiles we had used earlier, pretending to not be listening to our conversation.

Conner noticed it too. He stepped forward and leaned in, trying to minimize the amount Dinah could hear. "Look, I know what it's like, not knowing anything, you know? Just, if there's anything you need, or if you just want to, I don't know...hang out?..." he trailed off, looking at me to see that I understood. I nodded. "I'll be around," he repeated.

I took in a few breaths. He was extending his friendship to me. That was more than I could ever hope for.

"Thanks, Superboy," I said, finding my voice. I gave him a small smile and he returned it warmly.

"You can call me Conner if you'd like."

I nodded. "I'm Elyon."

He smiled. "See you later, Elyon."

"Bye, Conner!"

The grin stayed plastered on my face as I turned to face Black Canary. She smirked at me. "This just proves that you don't have to avoid them—"

"I'm not avoiding them!"

I huffed as I placed my duffel bag on my bed. I slumped on the floor, stretching out my limbs carefully. Black Canary was a difficult trainer, but I loved her sessions.

I glanced around at the room. It was the first thing I could really call my own. Even though he was dead, the apartment was Dr. Bartley's, and the room I had at his house was merely a bed, a dresser, and a desk. It was never a place I considered mine.

The walls were all white except for the light blue and black accents around the walls and doors. The dresser, desk, and bed were all blue, white, and black. All of the furniture followed the same pattern. My equipment was given back to me and I stored it all in the top left drawer of the dresser, my clothes filling the rest of the drawers. Well, they were supposed to fill the rest of the drawers, but I didn't have much. I just had a few tank tops and leggings that Black Canary and M'gann picked up for me. They wanted to take me shopping with them, and they said they would do so as soon as Batman gave me the okay to leave Mount Justice.

I had no idea when that would happen. I hadn't even seen Batman since when he questioned me. Dinah told me that he'd come to see me soon, but soon means time and time is relative.

And I'm an impatient person.

I flopped onto my bed, bored. I just came back from seven hours of training, and I had done more than what my body wanted. Dinah was off on a mission, which I was not allowed to go on because I was on _Cave_-arrest. There was no way I was going to try and find the Team, but I don't even think they were around. Only M'gann and Conner lived in Mount Justice.

I decided to chance seeing them and go explore the Cave. I crept out of my room, glancing down the hall. There was a room for each of the members of the Team, plus a few guest rooms and mine. I walked down the hallway to a room I hadn't been in before. There was a case with shelves. There was a robot eye, some masks, a gold helmet, and an arrow. One of the masks was black with a red hood and the other was a red and white mask.

I wondered what they were for. Dinah would know, for sure.

But she was on a mission.

I sighed. I was really bored. My feet carried me out of the room and to the kitchen. There were ingredients out. Looks like someone rushed out before they could start baking. I glanced at the piece of paper by the stove. The headline read 'Strawberries and Cream Cake.'

My boredom began to disappear as I read the recipe.

"Preheat oven to three hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit," I mumbled. I took a second to figure out the buttons on the oven before pressing the correct ones. The oven seemed to be top-of-the-line. There were too many buttons and knobs to be normal.

"In a large bowl, beat sugar, gelatin, and butter until fluffy." I followed the directions carefully. I really wasn't sure who was making the cake or why it needed to be made, so I didn't want to mess it up.

I had just finished making the filling and started on the frosting when the robotic female voice started up a chant. "Recognized: Aqualad, B02. Robin, B01. Artemis B06. Superboy B04. Miss Martian B05. Kid Flash B03." There was a pause, and I heard shuffling around in the Mission Room. I crept closer, wanting to know what was happening.

"Recognized: Batman 02."

"Superboy, get Aqualad to the medical bay." I flinched at the sound of the Dark Knight's voice. "Robin, M'gann. Tell me what happened."

I went back to making the cake. Batman probably wouldn't like it if I was caught eavesdropping on a mission debriefing.

Just as I finished spreading the rest of the whipped cream on the top of the cake, the archer girl and Kid Flash came into the lounge.

"C'mon, Artemis!" the speedster pleaded. His goggles were on top of his forehead, and his green eyes were on the archer.

She had an exasperated look on her face, as she answered, "No, Wally! I need this cake for my cousin's birthday! If you eat all of the ingredients before I can—oh, um, hi."

They both saw me at the same time. Their expressions froze.

I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. "Um, I'm sorry, but I was bored, and the recipe was out—"

"You made the cake?" Artemis asked, glancing at the strawberry covered dessert in front of me.

"Um, yes..." I said. I found myself scratching the back of my neck and quickly pulled my hand down to my side.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I thought, with the mission and all, that I was going to be up all night making it! Thank you so much!"

I blinked rapidly. "Uh, you're welcome?"

"You're Elyon, right?" Kid Flash—Wally—asked curiously. "The one Black Canary's been training?"

My head bobbed up and down in agreement.

He snorted, then tried to cover up his mouth up with his hand. It didn't work, as he let out a braying laugh. I turned beet red.

"Sorry," Wally said between laughs. "It's just that...I heard Conner had his _a_—"

"Wally!" Artemis scolded.

"He got beat _really bad_ by _you_! And you're like two feet tall!"

"Four-foot-eight, actually," I mumbled. I walked over to the sink and began washing the frosting off of my hands. I purposely kept my eyes on my hands, hoping the two would ignore me.

"That's shorter than Rob!" the speedster chuckled, obviously not used to keeping his opinions to himself.

"Who's shorter than me?" a familiar voice asked. My head whipped around to see Robin, Miss Martian, and Batman walking into the room.

"Ely here, is four-foot-eight—a full two inches shorter than you!"

"That's fantastic, Wally," the younger hero remarked sarcastically. His eyes glanced to me, working hard to get the frosting off my hands and then the cake on the table. "Hey, Artemis, isn't that the cake for your cousin?"

"Yeah, Elyon made it while we were gone. Thank God, too. I thought it was going to take _forever_."

Just then, Superboy walked in the room and everyone looked expectantly at him. "J'onn said Aqualad is gonna be fine."

My fists clenched and unclenched slowly. My chest was burning uncomfortably due to the sparks congregating there. I was stressed; I didn't know how to handle all of these people at once. They had attacked me, captured me, and brought me to their little hideout due to a video that proved absolutely nothing.

My head throbbed and I put my now dry hand to it. The cool of the water was still there, and it felt so good on my temple.

Of course, they had been nice ever since—

A hand laid itself on my shoulder and I jumped about a mile. My eyes widened as I saw it was Batman.

"Are you alright? Robin called your name; you didn't answer."

I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, just have a headache. Sorry."

He glanced at my face carefully. "Tell Black Canary I said yes."

Batman swished his cape and left the room.

"Said yes to what?" Kid Flash asked, his words muffled by a strawberry in his mouth. I blinked. A strawberry?

His hand snaked out to grab another from the top of the cake I had worked so hard on.

Instinctively, I grabbed the wooden spoon on the rack behind me and tossed it at him. IT hit spot-on in the center of his palm. Wally jerked back, rubbing his hand. "Ouch!" He looked around at everyone in the room, except me, trying to find the culprit.

Robin burst out laughing.

"Rob! You did that?"

The ebony-haired boy shook his head, still laughing. "No, Ely did."

Wally's eye popped out of his skull as he turned to me. "_Dude_!"

I couldn't help it—I giggled. His face looked too much like a cartoon. He gave a mock glare, which made me laugh louder.

Huh. Maybe I didn't have to avoid them—which I wasn't doing anyway.

But just in case I was thinking it, I didn't have to.

**Aw. How cute :)**

Sorry, guys! I totally expected this to be out earlier, but with my birthday, and cheer starting, and getting ready for school on Wednesday, I didn't have much time. End excuses! I hope you liked it! And below is my list of ideas for Ely's hero name! If you could vote, that'd be awfully sweet :)

1. Static 5. Blue Sparrow

2. Static Sparrow 6. Lightning

3. Elektra 7. Lightning Lark

4. Sparrow 8. Lark

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! It means so much to me that you like it!


End file.
